Second Time Around
by myfirstkiss
Summary: Sam and Quinn still have feelings for each other, although both of them are afraid to admit it and stick to just being friends. Can they spend the whole summer being with other people, or will they get back together in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to put a warning on this fic: It is going to happen throughout the glee kids summer, meaning many things are going to happen. Everything that has happened in the show so far, has happened in this story (besides Quinn getting a haircut, don't ask). Fabrevans will not be together in the beginning, if you can't handle other ships then I suggest you not read this. Of course Fabrevans is end game in this fic, and Sam and Quinn will be the main characters. I love reviews, whether they are good or bad. I don't own anything glee related. **

Chapter 1: The Proposal

Sam Evans watched as she walked into the back entrance of the church, practically skipping up the main aisle, and taking a seat near the front. He on the other hand chose a seat near the back to tend to his brother and sister in case they got out of hand. She always seemed so happy to be there, plastering a smile on her face as she greeted the elderly. She opened the small purse in her hands, letting her blonde curls fall around her face as she rummaged through it. Today she had worn a yellow summer dress, with a white cardigan. Sam wanted nothing more to go up to her and talk like they used too, but both of them knew it would take some time and effort. They had already been getting closer since she started helping him out last month, but they both decided it would be best to work on their friendship.

Quinn Fabray was her name, the girl he had been in love with earlier this year. The girl he sometimes thought he was still in love with, but everyone who knew him said she wasn't worth it after she cheated on him. They told him to just forget about her somehow, it didn't seem hard for her to forget him when she went right back to Finn. It killed him when he had seen her run out of his car not too long ago at the church, with tears streaming down her face. The only thing Sam could think of was wrapping his arms around her and telling her it would be okay, that he still loved her. Although the only relationship they had recently was Quinn coming over to babysit. It wasn't much but it was a nice start on becoming friends. But now, he had a rather large favor to ask her, and with summer just starting he wasn't sure if he wanted her to agree.

Sam stood from the pew he was seated in, "I'll be right back," he assured Stacey and Stevie, "Don't move." He walked down the same path Quinn had taken to get to her seat, sliding in next to her. "Hey Quinn," he said, while she looked up from digging in her purse.

"Hi Sam!" She smiled, "How are you? Is everything okay?" she asked trying to make small talk.

"Everything is fine right now...I just have sort of a big favor to ask you," he said as his right arm instinctively went up to touch the back of his neck as he looked down.

Quinn set the purse down folding her hands in her lap, "Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Well, you have to promise to think about it."

She laughed a little, "I promise."

"And promise that you won't just say yes because you feel bad for me," he asked seriously.

Quinn nodded, "I promise."

Sam looked back up at her, she always seemed genuine when she talked to him, he wasn't sure if he could believe her. "Well I kind of picked up an extra job for over the summer, it pays pretty well, a lot better than just delivering pizzas."

"That's great Sam," she smiled putting her hand on his shoulder.

He hated when she touched him, bringing back old memories of when they could do anything around each other. He tried to quickly focus back on the topic at hand, and not her hand on his shoulder. "The thing is...it's during the day. And I know that when you come over to help watch my brother and sister I'm usually there too. But well, what I was wondering is if you would be able to watch them by yourself for a while," Sam finished awkwardly as Quinn's hand still rested on his shoulder.

She nodded in response, "Yes, I would love too!"

"I mean, I wouldn't be able to pay you, at least not yet," Sam said avoiding her smiling face. "I told you to think about it," he joked.

When she took her hand off his shoulder, he should have felt relieved, but he just wanted it back now. "What's there to think about? It's summer, I need to get out of the house, and Stacey and Stevie are just little angels," she said grinning.

"Really, are you sure Quinn? I don't want you just agreeing because you feel like you have too," he said trying to get her to change her mind.

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "Don't worry about it Sam. I want to do it. I want to help you," she said, still smiling as she pulled away.

"Thanks a lot Q, I'm going to find some way to repay you," he said standing up as the pastor started to make his way towards the front.

She smiled back at him, "Don't even worry about it. We'll talk more after church?" She asked, as he responded with a nod heading back to his seat.

* * *

><p>Quinn watched as Sam walked away, his hands stuck in his back pockets as he made his way back down the aisle. She was glad he asked her to do something for him, it would get her out of the house, and away from her mother's judgmental comments. She also secretly wished the pair would just get to spend more time together.<p>

Quinn could hear her phone vibrate in the purse by her feet, as the pastor finally started the service. She casually reached down to grab it, quickly reading that she had received a text message from Puck. "_Babe, when can I see you again?_"

She rolled her eyes at the message, quickly composing a reply. "_Why would you want too after last night?_" She hit send leaving the phone in her lap. Quinn did feel bad for texting in church, but she was a teenager, she silently prayed God would forgive her.

Quinn felt the phone vibrate in her lap again. "_Last night was whatever. I just need to see you._"

"_Stop texting me, I'm at church._" Quinn's fingers flew across the keyboard as she kept her eyes on the speaking pastor.

"_Be there in a few babe._" Puck replied.

Quinn read the text message, sighing quickly to herself. "_Stop calling me that. And no, don't come._" She sent back to him, but before she knew it, she heard the doors in the back of the church slam close, and heads flip to see what the commotion was. Puck walked up the aisle as everyone stared at him, besides the pastor who continued talking. "What are you doing here?" she shot at him, as he slid into the pew, wrapping his arm around her. Quinn couldn't help but look behind her in Sam's direction, who seemed to be clearly focused on the bible in his lap.

"I knew you'd be here, and I wanted to hang out," he shrugged as his leg started bouncing up and down.

Even though she was mad at him, Quinn leaned into his strong arm around her, "Are you confused that this is church?" she whispered, "You'd never come here."

Puck watched the pastor, relaxing into the pew a bit. "Be quiet Quinn, this is my favorite part," he said.

Quinn rolled her eyes, she could tell he was being sarcastic, but at least he was no longer making a scene. She watched his leg bounce up and down, bringing back memories from the night before.

* * *

><p>Quinn stood at her front door in shorts and a tank top. "I can't believe you called me over here for a bug," Puck said walking into her house.<p>

"It's huge, I've spent the past 10 minutes staring at it, and now I feel like it's on me," she shuddered as she closed the door behind him.

Puck walked up her main stairs, knowing exactly where her bedroom was, as Quinn followed. "And you couldn't just kill it?"

Her eyebrows shot up as they reached her door, "No, that is awful," she said as she walked into the room before him. "It was right here," she pointed to a vacant spot on her hardwood floor. "I know you should have just came in, now what am I going to do? I can't sleep in here," she whined bringing her hand to her forehead.

"Calm down Quinn, I'll find it," he said as he started to look around the floor.

Quinn walked over to her bed, looking beneath it. "Oh, what if it's in my bed? What if it's pregnant and has its babies in here?" Puck walked up beside her as she ranted, "Or what if it already has a family and now they're going to come and…"

"Oh my god, it's hanging right there," Puck yelled pointing to a spot near Quinn's head, making her jump into his arms.

"Get it away! Get it away!' she yelled as she grabbed onto him.

He looked down at her, with a small smirk on his face, "I didn't realize you were that afraid of spiders," he said calmly.

Quinn hit him on the shoulder, even though his other arm was still draped around her. "You were lying? You jerk," she yelled at him, almost playfully.

"So what if I was?" he asked looking into her eyes.

She looked back at him, her face getting closer to his. "I'd be very angry with you," she breathed.

"Oh, would you now?" he said, and with that he leaned in kissing her quickly. Quinn's arms went up behind his neck, while his hands traveled down to her waist as she felt his tongue try to poke inside her mouth.

Quinn didn't know why she was kissing him, besides the fact that she had felt lonely. Which was really the only reason she called Puck over here, there was a spider but she had taken care of it hours ago. She just felt like she needed someone, and Puck had loved her last year.

He pulled away, also pulling his shirt up and over his head. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked, breathing heavily.

"Just go with it," he sighed before he brought his lips back to hers, and now he had pushed her back on her bed getting on top of her. Puck's lips made their way down to her neck, causing a small moan to come out of Quinn's lips. "That's it baby," he said in between kisses.

Quinn could feel him rub his hard on against her thigh, making her moan again. He moved his hand up under her tank top, carefully grazing her breasts. She bit her lip, taking to not making any more noise, as much as she didn't approve of her current actions, it just felt so good. "Puck," she breathed.

"I love when you say my name," he said as he began sucking on her neck, and his hands pulled on the hem of her tank top. Her small hand went down to the button of his jeans, because she knew he couldn't take it anymore as he continued to rub up against her leg. While the other reason was she didn't want him taking her shirt off, still unsure of how far she wanted this to go, she had successfully undid his pants and he had slid them down.

Puck finally went to pull the shirt over her head, before Quinn stopped him, "Don't," she said through moans as he started nibbling on her neck.

"But you're just so…" Puck started, as Quinn started rubbing him through his boxers, '..h-hot," he finished. Quinn abruptly stopped moving her hand pulling away, making Puck let out an angry moan, "What the hell?"

Quinn tried to pull herself up, as Puck still hovered over her. "I-I just can't," she said as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Puck looked at her, as he moved so she could fully sit up. "God Quinn, please don't cry," he pleaded, "I'm sorry, everything is my fault."

Quinn looked up making sure the tears wouldn't fall. "It's nothing," she bit the inside of her mouth. "If you want to finish off in the bathroom feel free," she said pulling her legs up under her Indian style.

Puck's shoulders fell as he continued to watch her, "What time does your mom get home?"

"I don't know not until early tomorrow morning. She's out with her new drinking buddies," she sighed rolling her eyes.

Puck stood from the bed, holding his jeans up, "I'll be right back," he said as Quinn stared at him with a confused look. "I'm not going to leave you here alone with that scary bug," he said with a smirk as he walked out into the hallway.

A small smile formed on Quinn's face as he left the room, and she got under the covers. She couldn't help but remember the old times with him, but also the only reason why he was here now was because she was lonely.

* * *

><p>Quinn felt someone gently shaking her, and whispering her name. "What?" she said snapping out of her own mind.<p>

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes," Puck said, "Church is about to end."

Quinn looked around at everyone who had their heads bowed, she quickly followed suit waiting for the pastor to say amen. She looked up at Puck as everyone stood up, "I just have to go talk to Sam really quickly," she said leaning away from his arm.

"What the hell, why? I wanted to hang out with you," he said remaining in the pew.

Quinn stood up, "It'll only take a minute."

"What does the homeless need now?" Puck asked rolling his eyes.

Quinn retaliated by hitting him on the shoulder, "He is our friend, it doesn't matter where he lives," she said before walking off to the back of the church. "Hey Sam and Stevie and Stacey," Quinn said with a small laugh.

"Quinne! Guess who is coming over tomorrow?" Stacey yelled wrapping her arms around Quinn, "You are that is who!"

"Oh am I?" Quinn asked hugging her back.

"Why don't you two, go sit over there and not make any noise," she suggested as they shockingly obeyed.

"So your job starts tomorrow?" Quinn asked, adjusting the purse on her shoulder.

Sam nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, I was wondering if you could come over at like 8 in the morning. My shift doesn't start until 10, but we could use the time to talk about stuff since you probably want to get going," Sam said as he looked up to see Puck coming toward them.

"That sounds good," Quinn said, as Puck came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Sam," he said with a greeting nod. "I want to get out of here," Puck said to Quinn.

"Okay, okay we're going," Quinn replied annoyed, "I'll see you tomorrow Sam!"

As Sam watched them walk off he could have sworn he heard Puck ask why she would be seeing him. A smile flashed on Sam's face over the fact that Noah Puckerman was actually jealous of him for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay in getting the second chapter up, but I have finally figured out the direction I want to take this fic in so you should expect updates faster now. I'd also like to thank each person who left a review, and I've taken most of the things you've said into consideration. And I'd love for you to keep reviewing. Most of the questions people seemed to have are answered in this chapter or so I hope. Also I decided I **_**have**_** to write Samcedes. It wouldn't follow the storyline if I didn't, and believe me it was the most difficult thing I had to write. I think it is partly because I don't understand their relationship at all or how anyone can see chemistry between them, but I hope I did it justice. And Chord Overstreet can actually do a George Bush impression. Enjoy and please review! **

Chapter 2: Friends Can Tell Each Other Anything

"And what are you doing up so early?" Judy Fabray asked walking into the kitchen and kissing her daughter on the forehead, before pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Quinn Fabray sat at the kitchen table, flipping through a magazine and eating a grapefruit. "Oh just going to head to the library," she lied. It was seven thirty in the morning and Quinn really didn't want to tell her mom about helping Sam. "You know to get a head start on college applications and stuff," she said lying again. She didn't really enjoy lying to her mother, but it would be better than hearing the judgmental comments that she would have said.

Judy smiled at Quinn as she took a sip of the hot coffee. "That is exactly what I want to hear," she exclaimed happily.

"Pastor Rob said hi and he hopes to see you next week," Quinn said still looking at her magazine. She knew her mother still probably wouldn't be attending church, since she usually ended up staying up Saturday night drinking and sleeping all Sunday so she could be ready for work on Monday. It actually made Quinn miss the old days, when the whole family would get up on Sunday mornings and go to church together.

Judy set her coffee down and started doing the few dishes that were in the sink. "That is nice of him," she said trying to remain in her happy state. "Speaking of Sunday morning, I'm pretty sure I seen that Puckerman boy leaving pretty early," Judy said now turning around, "Please don't tell me you're having sex again Quinnie."

Quinn's eyes widened at her mother's accusation, "Mom please," her voice started to raise as she closed the magazine standing from her chair, "Like I would want to put myself through that again? Do you think I'm stupid?" Quinn asked throwing away her breakfast. Since Quinn's father had left last year, her mother had started opening up more and talking about things. But this particular conversation wasn't something Quinn wanted to deal with, especially this early in the morning.

Judy reached for her coffee again seeing the anger within her daughter, "I'm sorry, I just want the best for you is all," she said placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder, making her stop in her tracks.

"Well I'd better get to the library then," she said, shrugging her mom's hand off, and heading out the door to her car, without a simple goodbye.

Quinn pulled up to the motel, and got out walking up to the motel door she knocked quietly in case anyone was still asleep. Sam opened the door already dressed in a white shirt and black pants, he even had a smile on his face. "Quinn, hey! Come in," he said pushing the door open more for her.

"Hi Sam," she said before making her way inside the room, she set her bag down on the floor looking over at Stevie and Stacey who sat up on the bed watching a cartoon. "Hey guys," she smiled over at them.

Sam closed the door behind her as the two kids shouted their greetings. "Here sit," he said pulling out a chair at the two person table, before plopping down in the other seat.

Quinn sat down making herself comfortable, "So what's your new job?" she asked.

"It's just at a banquet hall, not that great," he shrugged, "But the tips are supposedly really good, and I'm not working at night, so hopefully I'll be around more pleasant people," he said with a laugh.

Quinn smiled, "That sounds good."

Sam nodded in response, "I hope so. And my dad just picked up a job at a factory, so with the extra money we might be able to get a small apartment at the end of the month."

Quinn could hear the excitement in Sam's voice, she couldn't help but make her smile even more. This friends thing was working out just fine so far, she thought. "I'm really happy for you guys," she said.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're here to help Quinn," he looked down at the table. "So, whenever my mom gets home I'm going to take her to work, so I'll be able to come home at…" he stopped for a moment, "Seven. I'll be back here at seven."

She nodded, "Alright, we'll be here." Quinn looked over at the kids before looking back over at him. "So are you seeing anyone?" She asked biting her lip. She didn't know what brought out the sudden question, but she really wanted to know.

"Quinn don't," he replied the smile on his face dropping as he fiddled with the pen that rested on the table.

She looked over at him confused, "What I thought we were friends," she said, "Friends are allowed to know that about each other."

"So, you're with Puck?" He asked nonchalantly looking up at her.

Quinn stopped, the truth was she didn't know what was going on between her and Puck. He just kept saying that he wanted to hang out with her, but never anything more. "No," she started, "But if I was I wouldn't be afraid to tell you."

"Why would you even do that?" He asked.

Quinn looked over at the kids on the bed, making sure they were still watching TV and not listening in. "Because friends talk about things," she said placing her hand on his hoping it was a friendly gesture.

At the sound of the door unlocking both Quinn and Sam jumped before he could respond, she took her hand away from his looking to the door. "Hey kids," Sam's mom said walking inside with a small bag of groceries.

"Hello Mrs. Evans," Quinn said from the table.

Sam's mom walked over to the small kitchen counter setting the bag down. "You're being really wonderful to us Quinn. I could never thank you enough."

Quinn smiled at her, "I'm more than happy to do it." She watched as his mom took out milk, bread, cheese, and cereal. She couldn't help but wonder what the kids could possibly eat for lunch and dinner.

"I have no idea why, it's your summer you should be out doing fun things," she said as she finished putting away the groceries.

Sam stood from the table, "Don't make her change her mind mom, she's the only one willing to watch the two brats." He smiled over at the kids so they knew he was joking.

Quinn let out a small laugh, "I have no idea what you're talking about, they're perfect!"

Mrs. Evans smiled at her as she grabbed her car keys, "Hopefully you'll still think that when we leave," she said walking over to the couch and kissing both her children goodbye. "Sam is driving me to work so he should be home around six," she told Quinn.

"No, seven," he quickly corrected her.

Mrs. Evans looked over at him confused, but quickly nodded and smiled back over at Quinn, "Thank you again," she said before walking out of the motel.

Sam looked down, "Yeah thanks and see you later Q," he said before following his mother out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Quinn stood from the chair walking over to the couch and plopping down. "So what do you guys want to do first?" she asked with a large smile.

* * *

><p>It was nearing three in the afternoon and Quinn had yet to feed the kids lunch. She figured if she pushed it off until then she could just tell Sam that they ate a late lunch so he would have to feed them dinner. She had given them fruit snacks that she had brought with her, so it wasn't like they were going hungry. They hadn't really complained yet either which was also a good thing. They had spent all morning watching cartoons, coloring and playing random games Quinn thought of, but what she really wanted to do was get them out of the small motel room.<p>

Puck had also spent much of the morning texting Quinn, and asking where she was so they could hang out. She tried to be as vague as possible, but she did tell him she was babysitting. She reached for her phone now writing up a quick message. "_Meet us at the small burger shop on the corner_," she wrote and clicked send.

She looked over at the kids who sat on the bed coloring pictures. "Are you guys hungry?" she asked them.

"Yes!" They both said looking over at her with big smiles.

Quinn looked down at her phone as it vibrated, "We're going to go somewhere fun," she said trying to sound enthusiastic.

She read Puck's reply, "_When you say us…you mean you and the kids, right?_"

Quinn rolled her eyes as she stood from the pull out bed, "_Yes. Unless you don't want to meet us, that's fine by me._"

"_Of course I want to see you babe._" Quinn closed her phone not bothering to respond, as she helped the kids get their shoes on.

Quinn walked hand in hand with Stevie and Stacey to the burger shop, she hated going there but figured they would enjoy it. She ordered them both and herself each a small meal, before looking for a seat. Puck was nowhere in sight yet, so she chose a booth near the back.

"I want to sit next to Quinn," Stevie called as Quinn set the tray down.

Stacey looked over at him with an angry face, "No, I want to sit next to her. Quinn tell him I get to sit next to you."

Quinn smiled at the two fighting over her. At least someone actually seemed like they cared about her, even if it was two kids, she thought. "Well, Stevie did say it first," she said sliding into the booth after the small boy. "You can sit next to Noah when he gets here, he is really cute," Quinn smiled trying to sweeten the deal.

"Okay, fine," Stacey said, climbing in and digging into her food.

As the three ate Quinn looked up to see Puck walking over to them. She didn't know why he was trying so hard to be with her every day, when she didn't even know where they stood. But Quinn really did like the attention, and it was obviously making Sam jealous since he brought him up in their talk this morning. Or at least Quinn hoped.

"Hey munchkins," Puck said sliding into the booth.

Quinn couldn't help but smile, she didn't exactly know how Puck would react to them. "Stevie and Stacy, this is Noah," she said gesturing over at him as she took a sip of her drink.

"Hello there!" Stacey said also with a large smile on her face.

Puck smiled back at her stealing a french fry off of her tray. As the two kids started talking about their own thing Puck looked over at Quinn, "So when are you off baby patrol?" he asked her.

Quinn pursed her lips, "At seven," she said, "Why?"

"Because I want to hang out," he said as if it was obvious.

She looked over at him, "Puck, what are we doing?"

Puck looked at her confused, "Hanging out."

"I know, but what does that even mean?" she asked, "Aren't you still with Lauren?"

Puck took a fry from Quinn's tray now, "Yeah, but she's at uh…camp."

Quinn looked at him confused now, "You kissed me."

"Isn't that why you called me over?" he asked.

Quinn looked over at the kids, she really didn't want them to hear about this. "No, I just…" she trailed off. That was what she wanted, but she didn't want it from him, "Never mind."

"What's wrong?" Puck asked pulling Quinn's tray towards him so he could finish it off.

She rolled her eyes, she would rather be angry then look like she was about to cry. "Nothing, everything is fine," she said with a fake smile looking back over at the kids.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in his mother's car in the Jones's driveway, twirling his thumbs together. It was a quarter after six and he had just gotten done with his first day of work. He smiled as he seen Mercedes shut the door to her house walking out to his car. They had been dating for the past few weeks but had yet to tell anyone. Sam liked it this way, the truth was he could only look at Mercedes as a really close friend and it made him feel like they shared a special bond.<p>

As she slid into the passenger side Sam jumped right into trying to make her laugh, "_People of America_, _there's two things I hate_: I hate war, I hate terror… But I love the war on terror." When she looked over at him raising a confused eyebrow he spoke again normal, "Come on, it's my George Bush impression."

She still had her eyebrow raised, "Interesting," she said, leaning over him to leave a kiss on his cheek. "How was your first day?" she asked.

Sam shrugged, "It was fine. I didn't really make as many tips as I had hoped."

Mercedes frowned, "That sucks," she said before smiling again, "My day was very eventful."

"Oh yeah, tell me about it," Sam said, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back in the seat. He was kind of annoyed that the conversation was already shifting over to her, since he did want to talk about his day to someone.

Mercedes smile widened as she started talking, "Well first, remember how I was telling you about that audition last week?" She asked, but started talking again before he could even respond. "Well they loved me and want me to come back."

"That's awesome," Sam said as she continued talking and explaining it. He tried to look as enthusiastic as he could, while he just stared at her, also trying not to fall asleep from his long day at work.

Mercedes nodded as she finished her story, "So who did you get to watch your brother and sister?"

Sam shook out of his sleep mode when he heard her stop talking, "Oh, Quinn's watching them." He stopped. Sam hadn't really planned on telling Mercedes that, because he didn't know if she would like that. But it sort of just slipped out.

Mercedes stared at him, "Well better not keep her waiting," she said reaching for the door handle.

Sam sat up grabbing for her hand, "Wait are you mad? We went over this, I…" he stopped, "I don't have feelings for her anymore," the words flew out of his mouth, mostly because he forced them out. He knew that he wasn't being honest with her at all, but he hoped that she couldn't tell.

Mercedes let out a small smile, "I know," she said leaning over to hug him. "You should still go, you look like you need some rest," she leaned away from him, giving him one last smile before getting out of the car.

He looked down at the clock realizing that it was already past seven, she must have been talking for a while, he thought. While he sped out of the driveway and down the street before even looking back to make sure she got into the house.

When Sam got back to the motel, Stevie and Stacey both sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal for dinner, and Quinn had was just finishing cleaning up. She agreed to let him change while the kids finished eating.

Quinn stepped out the front door with Sam behind her. "They should be able to fall asleep soon," Quinn said as Sam shut the door behind them. "How was your first say?" she asked with a smile.

"It was actually kind of rough," he said, "Old people can be really rude."

Quinn let out a laugh, "I'm sure they can," she smiled adjusting the bag on her shoulder, "Did they tip you good at least?"

Sam shrugged, "It was okay, not as much as I hoped when I had to run around catering to their every whim."

"That is usually what a job entails," she teased, "But there is always tomorrow."

Sam smiled, somehow Quinn could always put him in a better mood. "Yeah, thanks again."

"You don't have to thank me every time you see me Sam," she smiled. "Was the traffic bad? I'd better get going."

"My mom would kill me if I didn't," Sam said kind of as a joke. "Oh uh yeah, it was," he figured she was hinting at him being late in a polite way.

Quinn leaned in wrapping her arms around him, "I'll see you tomorrow Sam," she said.

He hugged her back, taking in her familiar scent and nodding, "Really, thank you Quinn."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you will accept the lack of Fabrevans with a Fabrevans flashback filled with mild smut. This is kind of a filler, and I'm more excited to write the next chapter. Thanks again for the reviews, and continue to leave them please!**

Chapter 3: The Flashback

It was now Friday evening, Quinn had made it through the entire week babysitting the Evans kids, and the truth was she was actually enjoying it. Today she had taken them to the park; she had even packed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches so they could play all day. Quinn couldn't help but recall a conversation she had with the two children earlier.

"You're pretty, Quinn," Stevie said as he bit of the edge of his sandwich.

Quinn smiled at him, she knew of the little crush he had on her, "You're pretty handsome yourself."

Stacey set her sandwich down looking up, "You dress really pretty," she said, "I want to dress like you, not like that girl Sammy had over last night."

"Sam had a girl over last night?" she asked with a teasing smile, biting into her own sandwich. She didn't intend to get Sam gossip from his siblings but she didn't mind it either.

Stevie nodded, "Yeah, the really loud one."

"She's in joy club with you guys," Stacey said.

Quinn let out a small laugh at Stacey's comment, "Glee Club," she jokingly corrected her, "Which girl? Santana?" she asked. She didn't think Sam was seeing her anymore, but she wondered if maybe they could still be friends.

"No, we haven't seen her in forever," Stevie said, "The other one, Miranda."

"Mercedes?" Quinn asked with an eyebrow raise. Talking to two little kids was like trying to complete a puzzle.

Stacey looked up in excitement, "Yes Mercedes! I don't like her clothes."

"She came over last night?" Quinn asked, not that she particularly cared, but deep down she actually did a lot. Quinn watched as they nodded. "What were they doing?" she smiled continuing to eat her sandwich.

"Well they made us stay inside while they went outside," Stevie started.

Stacey nodded, jumping in to finish the story, "And they talked on the bench with their faces super close."

"And then Sam got mad, because he didn't want us to look out the window," Stevie finally finished.

Quinn nodded, "Maybe Sam made a new friend," Quinn said but changed the subject quickly, "Now you two better finish your sandwiches so you can go and play some more!"

Quinn didn't know why she was thinking about this conversation, when she now sat in between the two children on the pull out couch. The three were watching Finding Nemo, a movie Quinn brought from home, as a bowl of popcorn rested in her lap. She was hoping that letting the kids run around all day would have tired them out enough for them to go to sleep early. And so far her plan was working, but Quinn herself couldn't help but drift off to sleep.

The next thing Quinn knew she was opening her eyes, as she lay in someone's arms, a movie was playing on the TV across from them. She recognized the family room as her own, and looked up to see Sam Evans watching the movie, his fingers stroked her arm as she smiled up at him.

"Hey there sleepyhead," he smiled down at her with the goofy smile she loved, "You're missing the movie."

Quinn sat up pulling her legs underneath her and scooting over closer to him, "I want to do something else Sam," she whispered her lips brushing over his ear as she spoke. Her hand started playing with the blonde hairs around his neck.

She watched as he tongue darted out rewetting his lips. "Oh, and what would that be?" he asked with a smirk, even though he knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Quinn grinned, "I know you know," she said as she started leaving kisses down his jawline.

"Yeah, but this move is really good," he teased, his eyes staying locked on the television.

Quinn left a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, raising her eyebrows she laid back on the couch, "Alright we'll watch the movie," she declared putting her feet in her lap.

Sam looked over at her, as she grinned back to him. "It's a great movie," he said running his hands slowly over her legs.

She flinched at his touch as she started giggling, "Don't! That tickles," she said sitting up again on her knees beside him.

"I wouldn't want to distract you from the movie," Sam teased looking back to the glowing screen again.

Quinn pursed her lips, leaning up close to him again. "I don't want to watch the movie," she whispered. This time Sam faced her, both of their lips colliding against each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his hands traveled up and down her back.

Quinn pushed him down, letting him put his legs up on the top she climbed over him. She felt his hands reach down to the bare skin, where her dress had ridden up. Quinn's hip brushed over his hard on making him groan.

Sam felt her lips move to his neck, as his hands moved higher and higher up her thigh. He knew that he was starting to push it, but he was so turned on by her being on top. Quinn let out a small moan against his skin.

Once his hands finally reached the bottom of her panties, Quinn pulled away from his neck looking at him. His eyes shot open and his hands fell to his sides. "Sam," she breathed looking at him.

Sam's head fell against the arm rest on the couch, "I'm sorry Quinn," he said trying to calm down, but the tightness of his pants was starting to bother him more than ever.

"No, I want to um…try something," she said, her finger tracing down his body from his chest. Sam sat up some, as she continued to talk, "You've been really good about me not being ready to you know…" she trailed off, she didn't know why she was so embarrassed about it now.

Sam nodded, "We don't have to do anything Quinn."

Quinn's finger traced the outline of his jeans, "I want to give you something Sam," she said, her hands finding the zipper of his jeans pulling it down.

Sam's eyes widened as he wiggled them down, "You're sure? I don't want you to if you don't want too."

Quinn began to pull his boxers down, "Do you want me too?" she asked as she reached for his package.

Sam nodded, as her hand started moving up and down slowly, he let out a moan crying for more.

Quinn bit her lip as she stroked him, "I don't know if I'm doing this right," she whispered, she felt something wet as his hand fell over hers moving it faster and faster. She leaned down kissing him on the lips, as both of their hands continued moving up and down. "Sam, you can touch me if you want," she said between kisses.

His hand left hers, as she continued moving her hand quickly, and his traveled under her dress and over her stomach. He heisted before his hand cupped her breast. "Quinn, you're amazing," he said trying to hang on as long as he could, moving his kisses to her neck.

Quinn let out her own moan, as she felt him suck and nibble on her neck, and graze her breast with his hand. "Sam," she moaned out again, her breath quickening.

"Quinn, I'm about to…Quinn," he groaned. She continued moving her hand up and down, even though she knew he was close. "Quinn…Quinn," she heard him moan, making her move faster.

"Sam," she whispered back to him as she felt him finally release.

"Quinn," his voice was different, and now she felt something tapping her, "Quinn."

Quinn's eyes shot open, taking in her surroundings and remembering where she actually was. Her eyes widened, "Oh sorry, I feel asleep," she said embarrassed, as she prayed she hadn't done or said anything while she was sleeping. She also tried not to think of the flashback so just had, or even why she was recalling it now.

Sam reached for her hand, pulling her out from between his siblings, "It's fine, I just got here."

She smiled as she climbed over Stevie and landed on the ground. It seemed as Sam didn't notice anything, so she calmed down a bit. "You're early, it's only six thirty," Quinn said looking over at the red glowing clock beside the bed.

"Yeah, I have great news," he said. "What did you do to them? They haven't even moved an inch," he gestured over to the two sleeping.

Quinn started picking up the house grabbing her things on the way, she let out a small laugh, "We went to the park, and they ran around all day." She smiled bringing her bag up to rest on her shoulder. "What's this good news though?" Quinn asked.

Sam lead her outside, closing the door quietly behind them, "Well this is the last time you're going to have to come to this motel room again."

Quinn's face lit up at Sam's news, "Really? That is great Sam."

"My dad put a down payment on an apartment around the corner the other day and we're moving in Sunday," he said his smile growing. "It doesn't even seem real, it's going so fast."

She couldn't help but smile back at his excitement. "I'm so happy for you guys," Quinn wanted to hug him, but she didn't know if that was something friends did. She continued to smile adjusting the bag on her shoulder, "Do you want me to come and help you guys move in?" she asked.

Sam shook his head, "No, I can't ask you to do that. You're already doing so much, it wouldn't be right."

"But I'm offering," she declared.

He let out a single laugh, "What would I do without you Quinn?" he asked opening his arms for a hug.

Quinn leaned into him with a smile, "I'm really _really_ happy for you Sam," she whispered into his ear, as his arms tightened around her.

He pulled away with a smile, "See you Sunday," he said sincerely.

Quinn bit her lip before turning around and walking down the steps out to her car, turning around once to give him a small wave before she slipped inside.

* * *

><p>When Quinn got home the night before she had accidently ran into her mother who insisted on the two of them spending a whole day together shopping. At first Quinn totally knocked the idea by telling her mother she was going to the library again. But then she thought about how she could milk her mom into buying her anything since she had been the model child lately, so she accepted. Now she sat in the parking lot of Sheets-N-Things beside her mother, dressed in a yellow summer dress, white cardigan, and wedges, while her hair fell in graceful curls around her face.<p>

"I just want to pick up a few things Quinnie," her mother said, putting the car in park.

Quinn reached for the door handle, "This place is so lame mom."

Judy sighed as she walked beside her daughter into the store, "We'll go anywhere you like later."

Quinn stopped talking in defeat as the automatic doors opened letting them walk in. "I'm just going to go look over here," she yelled stalking off in the opposite direction, "Tell me when you're ready."

Quinn stood looking at a rack of overly priced pillow cases, turning around she accidently spun into an employee who had a stack full of freshly folded pillow cases in hand. "Oh no, I'm so sorry," Quinn said making sure she didn't drop anything before looking up, "Finn? You work here again?" she asked with a teasing smile on her face.

She could see the hesitation in Finn's eyes as he realized it was her. Their breakup wasn't great, but now Quinn looked at is as mutual. "Yeah, I just needed something to do for the summer," he said, "You know I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past week. What have you been up too?"

"Oh you know, just busy summer stuff," she said. Quinn noticed that he seemed more laid back now too. "Why were you trying to get ahold of me?" she asked now obviously curious.

He nodded as she spoke, "My mom and Burt went out of town this weekend, so Kurt and I are throwing the first summer party, tonight at 7."

Quinn smiled, "That's awesome. Who else is going to be there?"

"Well we were hoping everyone from Glee Club, but so far Santana, Puck, Artie, Mercedes and Sam are a definite yes," Finn started, adjusting the pillow cases in his hand. "We're probably just going to hang out and play Rock Band. Puck said he'd bring the alcohol, but it should be fun either way," He said looking excited.

Quinn wondered why Puck hadn't mentioned the party himself, it wasn't like he hadn't just talked to her the other day. Or even Sam for that matter, which she had just talked to the night before, but he was excited about moving. "Yeah, Glee Club and alcohol was a great mix last time," she mocked.

"Ah, come on. We'll have a blast either way, you should come," Finn said.

Quinn nodded and was about to speak when she heard her mother calling her to leave from the other side of the store. "I'll be there," she agreed. "It was nice seeing you Finn," she said before walking off.

"Seven O'clock my house," Finn called after her as she joined her mother.

Judy nudged her elbow, "You should really get back together with that Finn boy, he's so nice and charming. Much better than the Mohawk and blonde boys who don't deserve you."

Quinn rolled her eyes walking out of the store, "If only you knew," she muttered opening the car door and sliding in.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been in sort of a funk since I heard the glee news about Chord, but I will try to update more frequently (which is now very confusing). I would also like to thank people who check each day for a new chapter. I would love to give you one every day, but I'm only one person, and I hate posting things that haven't been edited properly. I don't understand why Mercedes would want to keep her and Sam's relationship a secret, but I'm just going to go with it because it was canon and I think it fits since I'm still having trouble writing Samcedes and just Mercedes character in general (it will be over soon). Also I never said that Judy didn't like Sam, it was kind of just foreshadowing. I hope you guys can detect that within this chapter. I know some people want Sam and Puck to be friends, but so far that's not happening. This chapter is going to switch between following Quinn and Sam quite a bit, once you see a line it means it has switched. Thank you so much for the reviews and please keep leaving them. Disclaimer: The song, Rock Band, and Glee do not belong to me. And just pretend the song is in the game because I actually have no idea. **

Chapter 4: Say That You Love Me

Sam Evans sat in the driveway of Finn and Kurt's, waiting to go inside for the party that had probably already started. He looked over at Mercedes, whose hand was intertwined in his. It was her car but she had let him drive. "Are we telling them today?" he asked, concerning their secret relationship.

She pursed her lips not looking at him, "I don't want too."

"Why? Are you embarrassed of me?" he asked. Lately he had felt this way, as if because he was a nerd and poor she didn't want anyone to know about them.

Mercedes finally looked over at him angrily, "Oh hell no, don't go pulling that card on me."

Sam shrugged looking down at their hands, "I want people to know," he muttered. And when he said people, he mostly meant Quinn. Maybe he had been getting a little jealous of her and Puck, especially since Stacey had told him about how much she loved Puck.

"It's not the right time yet, we're just going to go in act like you asked me for a ride, because we're friends," Mercedes declared. "We will tell them soon enough," she said, "Thank you for understanding."

He gave her a small half smile, bringing her hand up and placing a small kiss on it, "Anything for you," he said before reaching for the door handle and sliding out of the car.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat on the couch, her head resting on Puck's chest with his arm draped over her, and a wine cooler in her grasp. She hadn't really planned on drinking much, but she was already on her second one and feeling a bit light headed.<p>

Quinn directed her attention to the door as Sam and Mercedes walked in followed by Kurt. "Hey guys," Mercedes said with a wave as she made her way over to the couch. They were all playing Rock Band in Finn and Kurt's living room, and Quinn was already sick of listening to Rachel sing every song.

"Grab a guitar Sam," Finn said pointing at the one in the corner with one of his drumsticks, while Rachel sat down on his lap to start another make-out session.

Sam nodded at everyone grabbing the guitar and plopping down on the couch. Quinn noticed that he picked a seat far from Mercedes, maybe what Stacey and Stevie told her the other day wasn't true. She looked up at him and their eyes locked on each other, "Hey Quinn," he said with a smile.

Quinn smiled back at him as Puck sat up, "Let's get this show on the road," he practically yelled.

"I'll be singing this song too," Rachel announced finally pulling away from Finn and jumping from his lap.

Finn smiled as he pressed play and Rachel reached for the microphone, "That's my girl."

Quinn groaned as Puck pushed her aside reaching for his guitar. "We can do more than cuddle later babe," he said winking at her.

She rolled her eyes directing her attention at the screen as the song started. Quinn finished the drink in her hand setting it down on the coffee table. "Jeez, need another one Q?" Santana asked standing from the couch.

Quinn could detect the hint of sarcasm in Santana's voice, but decided to ignore it. "Another one would be lovely," she said as Santana left the room heading into the kitchen.

Upon Santana's return Quinn sat back on the couch trying to ignore Rachel's annoying bows as the song ended. "Who's next? I think me and Finn need to go have some alone time anyway," Rachel said with a devious smirk as she reached for Finn's hand.

"Ew, who taught the hobbit how to be all flirty?" Santana asked with a disgusted look, causing Quinn and most of the others to laugh. "I call drums," she yelled as Rachel and Finn went off in a different room ignoring them.

Quinn took another long drink of her new wine cooler hopping up from the couch, "I'll sing one," she said reaching for the controller and flipping through the list. Her eyes landed on one song that she knew all the words too, and she actually felt the lyrics were true to her,_ Lovefool by the Cardigans_.

Clicking the play button Quinn stood in the middle of the room facing everyone else, just like Rachel had. She took a deep breath as the song started playing, she figured her actions were coming from the alcohol because she would never do this sober.

"_Dear I feel we're facing a problem,_" she started singing to no one in particular. "_You love me no longer,__I know__and maybe there is nothing__that I can do to make you do," _She sang this part looking directly at Sam.

Quinn looked over at Puck moving her shoulders to the beat, "_Mama tells me I shouldn't bother__  
><em>_that I ought just stick to another man__, __a man that surely deserves me,_" she sang with a smile thinking to earlier, "_but I think you do_," her head flipped back to Sam.

She turned around getting into the song, "_So I cry, I pray, and I beg_," she said walking toward Santana.

Quinn flipped around looking back at Sam, "_Love me love me,__say that you love me. Fool me fool me, go on and fool me.__ L__ove me love me,_" Quinn sang as she started walking back to the boys on the couch. "_Pretend that you love me__, __lead me lead me,_" she sang looking towards Puck. She looked back at Sam even though his eyes were focused on the screen, "_just say that you need me._"

"_So I cried, and I begged for you to,_" Quinn sang going back to the middle of the room, "_Love me love me, say that you love me. Lead me lead me, just say that you need me._" She continued dancing around the living room looking back towards Sam as his eyes once again locked with hers, "_I can't care about anything but you._"

Quinn danced back towards Santana, sitting on the small bench chair she was using, "_Lately I have desperately pondered,__spent my nights awake and I wonder__what I could have done in another way__to make you stay,_" she sang towards Santana trying not look at either Sam or Puck. _"Reason will not reach a solution__I will end up lost in confusion__I don't care if you really care__as long as you don't go,_" Quinn sang moving around on the bench to the beat and pointing towards Puck which caused him to nod and smile.

"_So I cry, I pray and I beg,_" Quinn said again with a smile, flicking Santana's nose with her finger. She let out a small giggle dancing her way back to the middle of the living room, "_Love me love me,__say that you love me__. __Fool me fool me__, __go on and fool me__. L__ove me love me__, __pretend that you love me__. L__ead me lead me,_" she sang looking in the direction of Mercedes and Tina, who sat on the couch moving along to the beat. Quinn smirked looking back to Sam, "_just say that you need me._"

Quinn sat on the coffee table crossing her legs and looking back at the two boys playing guitar, "_So I cried, and I begged for you to, love me love me, say that you love me. Lead me lead me, just say that you need me,_" Quinn bit her lip only looking at Sam, _"I can't care about anything but you._"

Quinn stood back up sighing as she finally finished the song, closing her eyes as the entire room whooped and clapped for her. "My girl beats Finn's any day," he announced setting the guitar aside, "I think we need a break, and I need another beer."

"Quinn and I will get one for everyone," Santana perked up grabbing for Quinn's wrist. Quinn reached for her wine cooler on the table as Santana dragged her into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sam reached for his own beer on the table as Quinn and Santana went into the other room. It was only his second one, and he had some mixed drink Mercedes had made him earlier when Rachel was singing. He didn't really think he would get drunk tonight, there was no way he could be a designated driver since he didn't have a car. But he had to get up early to help with the move tomorrow. Sam couldn't help but think of the song Quinn had just sung and how she kept looking at him. They were just friends but he couldn't help but think about how great she had been to him recently.<p>

"This game is awesome, isn't it?" Puck said playfully hitting his shoulder.

Sam snapped out of his daze of thinking about the song, "Oh yeah, totally awesome," he nodded, "Quinn's a great singer."

"Hell yeah she is!" Puck yelled resting his head back on the couch. Sam figured he was already drunk. "And she's also slow at getting me another drink," he yelled again probably trying to make her hear.

Sam let out a fake laugh, looking over at Mercedes who was laughing and talking with Tina and Brittany. "So you and Quinn are dating now?" he asked. He couldn't help but think back to Quinn singing again and how hot she looked dancing around the living room.

Puck opened his eyes and lifted his head up, "Hell no, no one can tie the Puckasaurus down," he said hitting himself on the chest with both hands.

Sam nodded as Puck rambled about how badass he was. Sam looked around the room over at Mercedes who must have been trying to catch his eye for a while since she smiled and winked at him. He smiled back finishing the beer in his hand as Santana and Quinn came back in the room with more drinks.

* * *

><p>"Q, what the fuck was that?" Santana asked pulling herself up onto the kitchen counter.<p>

Quinn giggled taking a sip of her drink, "What do you mean?"

Santana pulled the drink from Quinn's hand, "Stop drinking, and tell me you're still in love with Sam Evans."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "No," she said reaching for the bottle of absolute vodka, trying to look cool. She took a sip and nearly started gagging, "That's awful!" she yelled practically running to the fridge and getting a bottle of water.

"Yeah, almost like the fact you're dating Puck, but you're still in love with your ex-boyfriend," Santana declared.

Quinn took another drink of the water, "It was just a song, and Puck is still dating Lauren," Quinn said as she thought back to how cute Sam looked when he was concentrating on playing the song.

"You seriously need to sober up if you want to make it home tonight," Santana smirked, "You should hear yourself."

Quinn stopped, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well first, Quinn Fabray has gone from the cheater to mistress," Santana said with a grin, "And second, Puck isn't going to take you home."

Quinn's eyes narrowed, "I can take myself home. I don't need anyone to take care of me," she said trying not to get angry.

"It's good you're not drunk yet," Santana smirked as she started grabbing random drinks from the cooler.

Quinn finished the water in her hand, "Please, how would you know if I'm drunk or not?"

"Because you'd totally be bitching at me right now, instead of denying your love for Sam," Santana shrugged.

Quinn bit her lip, "Can we just go back in the living room?"

Santana picked up the drinks and smirked, "If that's what you want mistress."

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours later and a few drinks later when Sam was standing in the corner of Finn and Kurt's living room next to Mercedes as music blasted. She was talking about something Tina had told her and Sam was trying hard to listen, except he kept getting distracted by how short Quinn's dress was as she danced with Puck. He had to stop thinking about her in every way possible.<p>

"So do you think you can, Sam?" he heard Mercedes ask as the music stopped and another song came on with a good dance beat.

Sam nodded finishing his beer, he had had so many he was already losing count, "Yeah sure," he said, "You know we should dance, it doesn't have to be together."

Mercedes hesitated but finally nodded, "Yeah, all our friends are having fun we can too!"

Sam pumped his fists as he went off dancing in the middle of everyone, specifically close to Quinn and Puck. "This party is great," he yelled, unsure of where all of this new found energy came from.

Sam noticed Puck start to kiss Quinn, "Not now," she said pushing him away a bit as she continued to dance.

"Come on Quinn. I'm a man, I have needs," Puck said as he started kissing her neck.

Quinn tried pushing him away again, "You're drunk Puck," she said as he wrapped his arms around her placing his hands on her butt. "Seriously," she yelled.

Sam turned around pushing lightly Puck's shoulder, "She said stop," he said, not knowing why he was standing up to Puck now.

"Back off Bieber," Puck said pushing him back.

Sam pushed him with both hands now, "You back of off her," he declared.

"That's it, we're not playing this game," Puck said as he wound his arm up punching Sam in the face.

Sam stumbled back from the punch, but retaliated by punching him back. "Both of you stop," Quinn yelled from close by, as they both continued to shove and punch the other.

Finn came out of nowhere reaching to pull Sam out of the fight, as they still continued to go at each other, and Quinn stepped in calming Puck down. "Either stop or you're both going home," Finn yelled as Rachel came running up by his side.

Puck held onto Quinn as Mercedes came to Sam's side. "Seriously you guys, this party is supposed to be fun," Rachel slurred as she still tried to be her annoying controlling self.

"Oh, it's going to be fun," Finn said grabbing Rachel by the waist and flipping her up on his shoulder, carrying her away as she screamed and giggled.

Sam licked his lips looking at Quinn, as he held a hand up to his eye. "Come on Puck," she said as she stared at Sam, yet pulled Puck off in a different direction.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, you're like an angel," Puck said as he sat on the kitchen counter with a pack of frozen peas on his eye.<p>

Quinn rolled her eyes, "And you're really stupid," she said. Quinn was glad that she had listened to Santana now and stopped drinking after their talk.

"No, really you are. With your blonde curly hair and all your dresses," Puck reached for an open beer on the counter taking a drink, "I _love_ you Quinn."

Quinn's heart stopped as he said the words she wanted someone else to say. She shook her head grabbing the drink from his hand, "No, you love Lauren," she said, dumping the contents of the drink down the sink.

"Uh, what happened?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine came from outside giggling.

Quinn began to dump out more half drank cups, "Puck and Sam got into a fight," she shrugged.

Kurt sucked in air through his mouth, "Looks like we were missing a fun party," Kurt said hitting Blaine with his hip.

"I think we had more fun though," Blaine replied.

Quinn's eyes widen, "Can everyone stop with the suggestiveness?" she basically yelled.

"Hey guys, Tina, Mike and I are heading home," Mercedes said peaking her head in the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with Quinn.

Quinn's mind jumped directly to Sam, as Santana walked into the kitchen followed by Brittany, but she couldn't ask Mercedes anything. Even though Quinn figured that Mercedes would have been tending to his wounds where ever he was. "Where's Blondie?" Santana asked walking over by where Puck was.

"He's upstairs," Mercedes shrugged, "Peace out guys."

Kurt grabbed Blaine arm, "We'll walk you guys out," he piped up following her out of the kitchen.

"Oh you poor baby," Santana said adjusting the peas on Puck's eye. She looked over at Quinn, "Go," she mouthed.

"Where?" Quinn mouthed back to her.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Upstairs you idiot," she whispered.

Quinn shook her head. "I think Quinn has to use the bathroom," Brittany said out loud pulling herself up on the opposite counter, as she looked over at Quinn with a smile.

Quinn couldn't tell if Brittany was trying to help her or if she was just confused, but she rolled her eyes and left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sam watched as Quinn pulled Puck in the other direction not taking his eyes off of her until she left. He redirected his attention to the party and his throbbing eye as everyone else continued dancing.<p>

"Do you need to go upstairs Sam?" she asked. He nodded smiling at her some even though it hurt, and tried reaching for her hand, but she instead walked off leaving him to follow. "We can go in Kurt's room," she said pushing the door open.

Sam walked in plopping down on Kurt's bed, "Are you having fun so far?" Sam asked trying not to think about his eye, as Mercedes was in Kurt's bathroom.

She came out with a wet washcloth, "Uh yeah," she said laying it over his eye. "Sam, can I ask you something?"

Sam sighed at the wetness of the washcloth on his eye. "Sure, anything," he said before really thinking about what she would ask. He was trying to think straight, but the alcohol and now his pounding head wasn't helping.

"Do you even really like me?" She asked, "I mean I don't look like any of the other girls, why would you even like me."

Sam swallowed sitting up and removing the washcloth, now remembering why his head was hurting. He was jealous of Puck and Quinn of course Mercedes would be questioning him. "You're beautiful," he said pushing a piece of hair out of her eye.

"But you think Quinn's better, and that's why you defended her," she said. Sam noticed she wasn't talking in her loud voice that she usually used, but that she was actually serious.

"I would have done that for anyone," he said, trying to not mention the Quinn subject, "Puck's a nasty drunk, I wouldn't want him to treat any girl like that."

Mercedes nodded, "I'm just going to go home," she said standing from the bed.

"Are you mad?" he asked. Sam though that Mercedes was going to be the one to take him home, but it looked like he was stuck here now. Mercedes turned around shaking her head no slowly and then headed out the door and down the stairs. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he yelled after her as his head fell back on Kurt's pillow.

Even in his drunken state he knew that she was mad at him. He really didn't want her to break up with him, because then he wouldn't really have anyone. Then he thought of Quinn, who had been there for him every single day this week, yesterday when he found out the good news, he ran home to tell Quinn because he knew she would be happy for him. Quinn had been an angel to him, even though she broke his heart months ago he couldn't help but think of how different things would have been if he just stayed with her.

Sam put the washcloth back up to his face, as his brain eventually shut off.

* * *

><p>Quinn made her way up the stairs and went in the only open door in the hallway, there she found Sam snoring on Kurt's bed. She let out a small laugh as his hand rested on his head holding up the wet washcloth. "Whose here now?" he asked as he jumped, obviously woken up from her laugh.<p>

"It's just me, sorry to wake you," Quinn said as she turned around to go.

Sam sat up lifting the towel some from his eyes, "Quinn wait no, I _need_ you," he said.

Quinn bit her lip walking into the room some, "I'll get you another washcloth," she piped up heading into Kurt's bathroom. She was now silently cursing Santana for making her do this, Mercedes had obviously done a fine job of taking care of him.

She came back out sitting down on the bed next to him and holding the washcloth up to his eye, "This reminds me of the first time we really talked, after I got slushied, in the girl's bathroom," he said with a smile.

Quinn couldn't help but small back to him, "Yeah, except now it's your own fault. Lucky I'm always here to tend to you Sam Evans," she said biting her lip and looking down.

"Listen, I'm sorry for fighting with Puck," he breathed moving her hand away and taking the washcloth so he could look at her.

Quinn shook her head, "Don't worry about it Sam." She looked away from him, trying not to think about how cute he looked with his black eye.

"I just can't stand to see anyone do that to you," Sam said scooting closer to her on the bed.

She looked back at him, "It's not your job to protect me," she bit her lip as he stared back at her. She couldn't handle being in the same room with him right now, him telling her this just made her want to forget everything and have her way with him.

"Quinn, I can't stand this," he breathed leaning into her, putting his forehead against hers as they stared into each other's eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now," Sam whispered as he brought his lips closer to hers.

Quinn pulled away quickly, "Sam, no you can't."

Sam fell back on the bed, "Why not? I want too."

"You can't because you're dating Mercedes," Quinn declared.

Sam stayed lying down, "What? Who told you?" he asked a confused look spread across his face.

"So you're not denying it," she breathed as a hand went up to her forehead. She had been contemplating their relationship for days, trying every way to make it invalid. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" she asked, now that she knew it was true it hurt more.

Sam sat up now facing her and bringing her hand down, "I've only ever thought of you," he said looking into her eyes again.

Quinn swallowed; it took every ounce of sanity she had not to kiss him. "You can't say that Sam," she whispered.

"It's the truth. I can't get you off my damn mind," he said lying back on the bed again. "Lay with me Quinn," he said putting his arm out.

She raised her eyebrows, drunken words were just sober thoughts, she thought. "You have a girlfriend and Puck said he loves me," she said biting her lip.

"It's just sleeping," he said reaching for her arm. "Do you love him?"

Quinn sighed before lying down on the bed next to Sam, her head rested on his chest as he played with her hair. "No," she gulped, taking in his scent which was masked by the smell of alcohol.

"So who do you love?" he asked.

Quinn sat quietly for a moment. It didn't matter what she told him because she didn't think he would even remember this in the morning. "You," she said.

She bit her lip scrunching her eyes closed not wanting to hear his response. But the next thing Quinn heard was a loud snore, she looked up at him tears were forming in her eyes. She leaned in leaving a kiss on his cheek before sliding out from underneath his arm and heading back to the party.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Know I Wanna Marry You

Quinn sat at her vanity table putting her make-up on. She had gotten home from the party pretty late last night after dropping both Puck and Santana off and still couldn't sleep once she had gotten there. Thoughts of the night before continued to run through her head and keep her up. Trying her hardest she pushed them aside and thought of the future and how things were going to be good for her.

"Quinnie," Judy Fabray said knocking on the door and letting herself come right in, "I was wondering if you wanted to ride to church together?"

"You're going to church?" she asked trying to buy some time, "I wasn't really planning on going."

Judy sat down on her daughter's bed, "Please don't tell me you're going to the library again."

Quinn bit her lip reaching for her eyeliner, "Um no, I'm actually going to go help Sam and his family move into their new apartment."

"Sam? The one you dated and mopped over for a whole week once you broke up with him?" Judy asked.

Quinn sighed as she felt her stomach drop. She probably should stop lying to her mom about everything, "No, the one that goes to our church," she half lied. Quinn had been upset when they had broken up but he also did go to their church.

"Oh, well he seems like a nice boy," she said with a smile. "Maybe you can bring him with us on Wednesday."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "What's happening Wednesday?"

"I talked to your father last night, and he wants to meet us for lunch. He said he has something important to tell us, and he's bringing someone so I said we would both bring someone," she said like she had come up with the best idea ever.

Quinn's heart stopped at the mention of her father, she hadn't seen him since he had kicked her out two years ago. "No thanks," she said as she stood from the stool walking over to her closet.

Judy sighed, "Quinn, I'm guessing it's going to be good news."

Quinn came out of the closet with a red and white dress on, "I don't want too."

"Please Quinnie, do it for me?" she asked, "I won't ground you for coming home way past your curfew last night."

Quinn bit her lip again as she pulled on a short denim jacket, "What are you talking about?"

"Just say you'll be there," Judy said standing from the bed and walking over to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll be there," she said watching her mother walk out of her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as Quinn's car pulled into the parking spot in front of his family's new apartment. "You made it," he said with a smile and grabbing a box out of the trunk.<p>

Quinn walked over to him, "I'm surprised you're even awake," she said with a grin, "How's the hangover treating you?"

Sam shrugged, "Took a few Advil, and now I'm just running on adrenaline," he laughed.

Quinn grabbed a box out of the trunk, "Where is your parents and the kids?" she asked as she followed him up to the apartment.

Sam knew that the part of bringing stuff in would go by with a breeze, since they didn't own that much stuff anymore, so he wasn't really worried about it. "Stevie and Stacey are inside fighting about which room is going to be theirs. Dad is still at work. And Mom is at the Salvation Army picking out a couch and stuff, the place that she's working at isn't giving her many hours anymore." Sam declared, he was no longer embarrassed to tell Quinn stuff like that because he knew she wouldn't judge them. "Our neighbor from the motel let us use his truck," he said walking into the apartment.

"Sam, I'm so excited for you," she said setting the box down on top of his. "This place is going to work out and everything is going to be okay," she smiled looking around the apartment. There was a nice size living room and kitchen, and she figured the two rooms Sam told her about were down the hallway.

"I'm going to grab another box. I'm pretty sure Stevie and Stacey will be happy to see you," Sam said.

"I'll get them to help too," she smiled as she watched him walk back out the door. Quinn made her way down the hallway and opened the door at the end, "Hey you two," she said to the two kids who sat on the floor playing with action figures.

"Quinnie!" Stacey yelled jumping up and wrapping her arms around Quinn's leg.

Quinn bent down to give Stacey and Stevie hugs, "Do you love your new house?" she asked.

Stevie shrugged, "It's better than the motel."

Quinn laughed thinking that that was something Sam would say. "Let's go help Sam with the boxes, okay?" she asked grabbing their hands and leading them outside. "I've got two little munchkins ready to..." Quinn stopped, looking up as she saw Sam and Mercedes kiss. Her heart dropped into her stomach as they faced her, "Uhm hi Mercedes," Quinn muttered, she knew they were together but actually seeing them together made it hurt much worse.

Mercedes stood frozen. "She already knows," Sam muttered.

Her face quickly turned into anger, "Then why the hell is she here?"

"She's just uh..."

"Taking the kids to the park," Quinn finished, lifting both their hands to show Mercedes, "Babysitter is always on duty," she said trying to joke, because she knew if she didn't she would cry.

"But I thought we were helping get..." Stacey started.

"Come on let's go," Quinn interrupted pulling both the kids in the other direction.

Sam let out a quiet sigh as they left, looking back at Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat down on the bench as her foot tapped against the pavement. She decided to be angry because she knew if she wasn't she'd start crying and she really didn't want to do that in the middle of a park. Reaching for her phone she pulled up the messages between her and Puck.<p>

"_What are you doing this Wednesday?_" She typed quickly hitting send as she bit her lip. To be honest Quinn was planning to ask Sam to come with her to have lunch with her dad but after what had just happened she knew she couldn't Quinn Fabray needed to get over Sam Evans and she wasn't going to be able to do that if she brought him around her family and listened to him tell her that he only thought about her. Drunken words weren't sober thoughts they were just a bunch of bullshit, Quinn thought as she gripped her phone tighter it vibrated indicating she had a message.

"_Whatever you want babe_," was Puck's response.

"_Be at my house around noon. Wear something nice._"

"_Booty call in the middle of the day?_"

"_Shut up._"

"_Joking. You know I'll be there._"

Quinn rolled her eyes partly knowing that there was no way in hell she could trust Puck but the other part of her wanted too. She needed something to distract her.

* * *

><p>Sam took the blanket, lying down on the couch. Maybe his mother was right, he had been working very hard lately. Or maybe the adrenaline was wearing off, and his hangover was starting to kick in. He looked around the small apartment one last time with a small smile on his face, everything was looking up. Sam and his family would be getting back on their feet very soon, he thought before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.<p>

"Let's play hide and seek Sam, I know you won't be able to find me," a voice yelled causing him to open his eyes. He knew that voice belonged to Quinn, and the blonde hair and white dress running up to the stairs must have belonged to her too.

He looked down, he was wearing an unbuttoned tuxedo with the white button up shirt also unbuttoned and hanging out of his pants, while a champagne bottle rested in his hands. "We'll see about that," he instinctively said.

"You better start counting," Quinn yelled down to him, as he heard a door slam from upstairs. This must be their wedding night, it had to be. Why else would they be so dressed up, he thought.

Sam let out a small laugh, "1,2,3…" he yelled looking around the house, it wasn't just any old house, it was more like a mansion. The front room was decorated with thick dark wood, and everything shinny. He continued counting as he set the champagne bottle down on the small table. Sam knew this was a dream, but he wasn't about to pinch himself and wake up. "Ready or not, here I come," he yelled as he began climbing up the steps after her.

He could have played along, but all he wanted to do was see her. After all, knowing this was a dream had its advantages and he would do anything to stay asleep now. Sam went to the door he thought she went into, opening it to reveal a king-sized bed draped with rose petals and candles. Dream Sam was pretty romantic, if he did say so himself.

"Where oh where could Quinn be hiding?" he sang, walking around the room and taking his tux jacket off. Dropping to the floor, he checked under the bed. "Hmm, if she's not there then…" he started.

"Here I am," she yelled. As he stood up Quinn ran from behind the door jumping onto his back and knocking them both on the bed in a fit of giggles.

He rolled over so they were both lying next to each other catching their breath. He looked into her hazel eyes as the smile still spread across her face. "God, you're beautiful Quinn," he said reaching over and moving the hair behind her ear.

Her smile quickly turned more genuine as she stared back at him. "I love you, Sam Evans," she breathed as his hand trailed down her face, cupping her chin.

Just hearing her say those words made his whole insides fill up with happiness. He knew this was a dream but he couldn't help but want to live in this moment forever. "I love you too, Quinn Evans," he said, her name just sliding off his tongue, "And I always have."

She swallowed as his thumb ran over her lips. "Are you going to kiss me, or just stare at me?" she whispered.

He leaned in bringing her face closer to his, and leaving a small kiss on her lips. "I like looking at you," he said with a laugh. "Is all of this ours?" he asked removing his hand from her chin and gesturing around the room.

Quinn looked at him confused, "Don't you remember buying it yesterday?" she asked, "Did you have a bit too much to drink?"

Sam fell back up onto the bed staring up at the ceiling, "So I bought this house?"

"You bought this house," she repeated, scooting over closer to him and perching up on her elbows.

He looked up at her, probably with a stupid smile but he couldn't help it, everything was perfect. "Thank you," he said.

"Thank you for what?" she asked still looking confused, "Sam, are you okay? I'm starting to get worried."

He let out a small laugh, "Thank you for believing in me," he said sitting up some to kiss her again. He snaked his arm up around her back so he could flip her over and was now on the top.

She kissed him back as her hands trailed up his bare stomach, up to his shoulders sliding off the white  
>shirt. Helping her finish removing the shirt he threw it across the room.<p>

She pulled away from him, biting his lip as she backed up. Sam groaned he couldn't believe he was getting turned on in his own dream. "Sam, you have to help me with the zipper," she whispered.

Sam let her sit up moving so he was kneeling on the bed behind her. She held her blonde curls over her shoulder as he slowly brought the zipper down, leaving kisses down her shoulder blade.

Quinn slid the dress down as it fell over the bed she turned around facing him. "I'm excited to finally be doing this as Sam and Quinn Evans," she muttered as her hands roamed down to the waist band of his black pants.

All Sam could think about was this dream Quinn and him having sex before. Maybe he was psychic, he thought quickly. Or maybe he..."Oh," was all that left his lips when he realized her hand was in his pants. It reminded him of the first time they reached this point in their relationship, how nervous both of them were.

"You like that Sam?" Quinn whispered into his ear as she moved her hand faster. Sam couldn't believe how much pleasure she was actually providing him in this dream. He had to stop thinking about the dream and just enjoy the moment. He opened his eyes looking down at her, kneeling in front of him in just her bra and panties.

Sam nodded as she smiled at him. "Have I told you I loved you yet today?" he asked with a smile as he brought his face closer to hers.

"Only a couple times," she giggled leaning in to kiss him.

He deepened the kiss slowly pushing her back down onto the bed. He pulled the black pants that Quinn had already unbuttoned and boxers down, kicking them aside.

Sam moved from her lips to her neck, pushing his groin into her thigh causing intense friction. "Just do it already Sam," Quinn breathed wiggling out of her own panties.

Hearing Quinn beg turned him on even more. Even though he had a mind of a teenager this was obviously the future and he couldn't help it. "What do you want me to do Quinn?" Sam said as his hands traveled down to her sides. He didn't know where that came from, but he already liked her reaction.

"You know what I want you to do Sam," she moaned as he nibbled on her neck.

Sam knew that this dream wasn't going to last forever so he complied pushing into her slowly, while both of them moaned out. Truth be told Sam was a virgin and this was the first time he had ever had a dream like this, but so far all he was feeling was pleasure.

Quinn bucked her hips up toward him, her nails digging into his back as she held on. "Faster," she muttered, as he started rocking back and forth harder.

Once they were in a steady rhythm and Quinn was calling out Sam's name he thought he was almost going to lose it. That was until he heard a loud voice, "What the hell is going on here?" the voice yelled, causing Quinn to push Sam off of her reaching for the blankets.

Sam's heart raced as he looked at the person standing in the door. "Mercedes...uh what?" he stuttered. He hadn't even thought of her the whole time and now she showed up to ruin the most perfect imaginary moment.

"It looks like my mans be cheatin'," she yelled coming into the room.

Sam scrambled for more words, "Quinn...wife...dream."

"I can't believe I ever fell for your cheating ass, Sam Evans," she said turning around and slamming the door.

Sam sighed, looking over to the bed where Quinn was. She lay on the bed covered completely by the blanket. "Quinn, it's okay," Sam said reaching to pull the blanket off of her.

"CHEATER," Mercedes said, popping up from underneath the blanket instead of Quinn.

Sam jumped back, he felt his heart racing, and sweat starting to form on his forehead. "I didn't...I didn't," Sam mumbled, finally opening his eyes to reveal his family's apartment. "Oh thank God," he said trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Quinn asked walking into the living room from the hallway.

Sam stared up at Quinn as she spoke. He really was a cheater, even if it was inside his own head. The only person he could think of was Quinn and he wasn't even dating her. "Oh, uh yeah," he said, bringing his hand to his forehead, "Just a dream."

"Well I'm about to head out. Stevie and Stacey just fell asleep so you should have a quiet night," she said grabbing her purse and keys from the kitchen counter.

Sam stood from the couch walking over towards her. "Quinn, I still don't know how to thank you," he said wrapping her into a hug. Instantly Quinn melted into him and they stood there for longer than they should have before she pulled away.

"Don't mention it," she said shaking her head and adjusting the purse on her should.

He let out a small sigh, "Listen, about earlier I'm sor –…"

"It's fine," she interrupted him, "I understand. I'll see you later."

Sam smiled back. He was truly sorry about the whole Mercedes incident but he knew when Quinn didn't want to talk about something. "Sorry," he mumbled once she'd closed the door and left him standing alone in the apartment.


End file.
